That night full of passion
by Saeshmea
Summary: Atleast Martha wasn't prepared to find out her feelings towards Lionel, on Thankgiving the couple had a night full of passion. But... why is Martha trying to avoid Lionel, now? Didn't she enjoy that night?
1. Chapter 1

That night full of passion

**That night full of passion**

(Rage) After thanksgiving dinner...

At the Kent's farm, after have dinner, Martha and Lionel went out for a walk under the moon light. They were near the granner when...  
L: Martha, I had been thinking on what you said me this afternoon - She didn't say anything - You said me that we don't know what is between us, but... I'm sure that I know what is it...  
M: What?! - said she as if she was surprised. But she already knew what it was.  
L: I love you, Martha, and I'm sure that you love me too.  
They had arrived into the granner and they were now between to piles of straw. Lionel rushed towards Martha and joined his lips with hers... she stopped him and removed him from her.  
M: No. No, Lionel, this is not right. We shouldn't... I shouldn't do that...  
L: Why not?!  
M: Because there's Jonathan... and... Clark... and... - she was saying words without any sense.  
L: Martha, Jonathan is dead. He dead a year ago and you deserve be happy now.  
M: No. I can't be happy, Lionel, I have an eighteen-year-old son who needs her mother more than ever.  
L: But Clark's already a man, he wish your happiness, as much as I do. Come on, Martha, let yourself go by your feelings...  
He caressed her hair, her cheek, her chin... and then he took her lips close to his... this time they both kissed. Lionel undid Martha's blouse and then he caressed her nude arms, and her perfects breast. He took out his shirt and she undid his trousers...

Some days after that night full of passion... At the morning, at the Kent's farm...  
C: Mum, Lionel rang while you where having a bath, I said you would call him back after.  
M: Ok. Maybe I will...  
C: Mum, is there anything wrong between you two?  
M: No. Why do you ask me this?  
C: Because, since thanksgiving Lionel haven't come at home as usually as he used to...  
M: Well, you always said that he spent too much time here...  
C: Right, but you was happier when he came...  
M: What do you mean?  
C: I mean that I can trust Lionel if he makes you happy.  
Martha went towards his son and kissed his cheek.  
M: You're so sweet, dear, but you needn't to do this...

While Martha went to work Lionel rang her on the mobilephone. When she saw his name on the little screen he didn't want to answer, but finally, she did.  
M: Hi.  
L: Martha! I'm so happy to listen your voice again. Why haven't you ansered my calls, did I said or made something what hurt you?  
M: No! No, you didn't... I just needed some time to think.  
L: I would like to meet you today. Would you like to lunch with me?  
M: I'm not sure, Lionel... I...  
L: Please.  
M: Ok.  
L: Great! We'll meet in my office.

At the lunch time, in the restaurant...  
L: I'd wish to come back to don't do what we did.  
M: Why?  
L: Because before that night I saw you more often than now... - he seemed really sad.  
M: But that was your wish... you dream... have sex with me. - she was serious saying this.  
L: No! Please, don't think this from me! You know that I don't love at this way... I just wanted to love you with free... I just wished to kiss, and hugged, and hold your hand anywhere... I just dreamt about spend the rest of our lifes together.  
M: Sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't want to say what I've said. I don't feel it, trust me...  
L: I do, I trust you. I trust all what you say to me.  
He hold her hand and kissed it so sweetly. She smiled, and then he smiled too.  
M: So... why did you want to see me today?  
L: I'm leaving in two days...  
M: Leaving?!  
L: Yeah... well, is a business travel but I wanted to tell you, I will be out for some months.  
M: Some months?!  
L: Yeah... I don't want to leave but, there are big problems in the office we have in German, and I will visit the other europe Luthor's office in the travel, so it will take me three or four months.  
M: You're leaving me.  
L: No! Never! I couldn't do that! That's why I'm telling you...  
M: I don't understand.  
L: I want you to come with me...  
M: To Europe?!  
L: Yeah!  
M: Three or months!?  
L: Yeah! Would you like to come?  
M: Sure, but... there's Clark here...  
L: Martha, our sons are too old to keep after themselfs. That's our time to live our lifes.

That night Martha told her son what Lionel had asked to her...  
C: Go with him.  
M: Excuse me?  
C: Go! It's a great oportunity! You will visit the most important cities of Europe, and you will be able to improve your relationship with Lionel.  
M: You can't be serious! Are you my son?  
C: Mum... I now that I don't trust Lionel too much, but I can feel that you love him, and he love you too.  
She smiled and she decided that she would say "yes" to Lionel.

Martha would say a yest to Lionel the next day after work, but that morning, on the Talon, Martha was serving a coffee when she felt sick and suddenly fainted.  
She woke inmediatly but the people who was there were worried about her. She just rest some time and when she felt better she went to the hospital.  
The doctor: You're fine, Mrs. Kent.  
M: But I fainted on my job, I can't be fine, I feel it...  
The doctor: Of course you feel it... you feel the life in you...  
M: I can't understand...  
The doctor: You have a life growing up in you... You're pregnant, Mrs. Kent, congratulations!  
M: P-p-p- pregnant?! - she couldn't believe it.  
The doctor: Yeah! You are. You are two weeks pregnant.  
M: Oh my god! - she was so happy and so worried at the same time. She was pregnant!  
Suddenly somebody knocked the door. It was Clark.  
C: Mum! I was really worried about you, they rang me from the Talon and said me that you fainted. Are you ok?  
The doctor: Your mother is fine, she's...  
M: I'm just some stress, I need to rest a little, nothing else - said Martha fastly and looking at the doctor with a pleasant look.  
The doctor: Right, that's what she need. Just some rest. - the doctor understand the situation and helped her.  
C: Great, so let's go home. I will make the lunch today.

At home Martha rang to Lionel.  
M: I will not come with you to Europe, Lionel.  
L: Why? I met Clark today and he told me that you will.  
M: I changed my mind, I can't travel now.  
L: Why? Is something wrong?  
M: No, no. It's fine. - some silence - Lionel...  
L: Yeah?  
M: While you are in Europe - she was almost crying - try to forget that you love me, ok?  
She stopped the call there. Lionel didn't understand nothing. But she couldn't say him that she was pregnant, because he had said that he want to live his life, now, he didn't want babies. But she did, she wanted a baby, she wanted that baby, their baby, her baby...


	2. Chapter 2

That night full of passion

**That night full of passion 2**

Two months after Lionel went away Martha's tummy started to be noticeable, but she hadn't told anybody about her pregnance, so she had to buy new clothes, maternity clothes. Fortunatly Clark didn't notice anything.

One night...  
She was in front the mirror in her room, looking at her nude body, thinking on the life which was growing up in there, thinking on the man that mede that possible... when the phone rang. She listened to Clark going downstairs to answer it, and then he listened him again coming up.  
He knocked her room's door and she put something on to hide her tummy.  
M: What's the matter, sweetheart?  
C: It's Lionel on the phone... he want to speak with you...  
M: Lionel? - she was terrified - Tell him I'm not here...  
C: Mum, it's midnight, he knows you are here... come'on, he's in the other side of the world, what can happen?  
Martha took the phone, and closed the door...  
M: Yeah?  
L: Martha! Oh, I'm really glad to listen your voice!!  
M: Hi Lionel. How's all in Europe?  
L: Not really fine.  
M: Why?  
L: Because you're not here... - his voice was so sad.  
M: Why did you ring me, Lionel?  
L: I need to know about you... we haven't spoke since the they before my fly.  
M: That was two months ago, Lionel.  
L: Sure. But you said me something what I had to think about... - silence - You said me that you want me to forget that I love you... I tried it... I couldn't... and I can't understand what was the reason why you ask me that...  
Tears where going down Martha's cheeks, but she tried to don't show this with her voice.  
M: Our relationship is something impossible, Lionel. We both want different things. You will be happier without me...  
L: No! I just will be happy being with you... that's the only thing I want!  
M: That's not true.  
L: It is!  
M: Bye, Lionel, good bye... - Martha cut off the call, sat on the bed, left the phone on her night table, and started to cry in silence.

Meanwhile, in Europe, Lionel throw the phone against the wall.  
L: FUCK! - he was anger - Why?! Why are you doing this to me Martha Kent?! What have I done wrong?! I love you more than my life... - he break down, he puched the wall, and he left one tear to fall on the floor of his hotel room.

Not too much days later, Martha was in the Talon, serving a table, when somebody put hiself behind her. She didn't realised about that, but the man put his hands on her wrist, then she turned round...  
M: Lionel!!  
Without thinking nothing, she did the first thing she wished at that moment, she hugged him with a big smile on her face. But when their tummies joined each other she remembered what was going on, and she moved away.  
M: What are you doing here? Weren't you in Europe? - said more seriously.  
L: I was. But I missed you too much.  
M: And you have stopped youre busness travel just for that... - she spoke as if she was upset.  
L: I have. I thought that we need to speak. Something wrong is going on between us and I want to find out what is it...  
M: I told you, Lionel. Forget me, forget that you love me, and forget if I ever said you that I love you too.  
L: Do you mean that it wasn't true? You don't love me?  
Martha had her back to Lionel, and she started to cry. Lionel took her arm and made her to turn round. Many of the Talon's costumers where looking at them.  
L: Say it again! Look at me and say it again!  
She look at Lionel's eyes. They were looking at her wishing that she couldn't do it. They were as sweet... She closed her eyes, turned round and get away.  
Lionel followed her.  
L: Did you see it!? You can't! You lied me... you love me... - he was crying too.  
She tried to not hearing him. She went into the back room. Lionel went inside behind her. She was crying hardly, she was faced to the wall, Lionel hugged her from her back...  
L: You love me, Martha, why you don't want to accept our love... I thought you had done it...  
She couldn't stop crying.  
L: Martha I love you. I love you too much to let you go... but I don't want to hurt you... - he still crying too.  
Without saying anything, Martha turned round, went to the door, and closed it. Then, she came back with Lionel and undid his trousers.  
She look at him with wet eyes. Her heart wanted to love him, but her mind was telling her to run away from there. She took him towards the wall and kissed him. Then she moved away shaking with her head...  
M: This is wrong... this is bad... I shouldn't be here...  
Lionel took her shoulders...  
L: No... no... - he whispered - That's not wrong, Martha. We love each other, this is absolutly wright...  
He pushed her againds the other wall and kissed her body while he went down.  
He didn't take out any clothes from her, he just rolled up her skirt and put down her panties. First he kissed those pretty lips she had between her legs, then, he rised again and kissing her other lips he entered in her body for the first time since the night they conceived that little life which was growing up inside Martha.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

That night full of passion

**That night full of passion 3**

"Why had that to be as complicated?" was the first thing that Martha thought that day, when she arrived at home after being with Lionel in the back room of the Talon.  
She went to her room, she got undressed, and she put herself in front the mirror. She caressed her nearly three-month-pregnance tummy, and she thought on how much she wished to have that little life in her arms. Then she touched that parts of her body where Lionel had kissed her some hours before, and she could still feeling his lips on her skin...  
M: I love you so much, Lionel... but I can't ask you to renounce your happiness for this baby... - she whispered to hiself.  
Suddenly, somebody opened the door...  
C: Mum! Sorry I... - he fixed his look on her tummy.  
M: Clark! - she sceared - What are you doing here? - she quickly took something to cover herself.  
C: I haven't classes this afternoon, I listened some noise here, and I supposed that you was at the Talon... - he couldn't move his look away from her tummy - But, you weren't.  
M: Right. I came back early, today... I didn't feel really well.  
C: Of course you not... - he woke up of his trance moment - Mum... you're pregnant!  
M: I'm not! - lied really bad, Martha.  
C: Come'on mum, of course you are...  
Martha sat down on the bed and asked Clark to do the same.  
M: I'm nearly three months pregnant, son... - she smiled.  
C: That's great, mum! Why didn't you tell me before? I don't trust Lionel too much, but... this is different, I will have a brother!! - then he relised that his mother wasn't as happy - What's wrong, mum? Isn't Lionel the father? Did anybody do anything to you?  
M: Oh no! No son! ... don't worry about that... Lionel is the father.  
C: So... what's the problem?  
M: He don't want any baby now.  
C: Does he say this to you? - asked being upset.  
M: No... not exactly... well, he didn't know anything about this, yet... and he will not!  
C: Why, mum? I'm sure he will be very happy of having a baby with you...  
M: I'm not sure of this... he told me that he want to live his life now that his son is as old to take care of hiself.  
C: But he said you without knowing anything...  
M: It doesn't matter... I don't want to tell him, anyway.  
C: And how will you keep this away from him, mum? Your tummy will be bigger soon, and he will come back in some weeks...  
M: No... he's already here...  
C: Have you seen him?  
M: Yes, he came to Talon to visit me, he said he missed me a lot - she smiled.  
C: You see, mum, do you see how do you smile when you speak about him? You have to tell this to Lionel. And if he don't want the baby, it doesn't matter, I will help you...  
M: This is not the problem, Clark. I know that Lionel would take care about me and the baby. But he don't want a family, now, he want to have fun, and I don't want him to renounce to this from us.  
Clark hugged his mother and then he put his hand on her tummy.  
C: Do you know how much lucky have you been, little boy? - he said to the tummy - You will be the son of the best woman of this world...  
Martha moved and started to cry sweetly, then she kissed his son cheek before he went out of the room.

That same day, at the afternoon, Clark went to see Lionel.  
L: Hi Clark, how are you?  
C: I'm fine Lionel, thank you. How was your travel?  
L: It was good, but I missed you this too much.  
C: Did you miss my mother? - this question surprised Lionel, but he answer it honestly.  
L: I did. Too much. I missed her every day, every night, every moment... I couldn't take her away of my mind...  
C: Can I ask you something?  
L: Sure.  
C: What do you want from her? What do you expect from her?  
L: I love your mother, Clark. I would never hurt her, if it's this what you want to know.  
C: No. I want you to answer the question... is she just one woman more in your-life-womel-list?  
L: No! She isn't! She is THE woman of my life! I want to spent the rest of my life with her... but she doesn't seem to want the same as me.  
C: Would you still wishing the same if being with her meant stay here, not more travels, not more work, not more adventures...?  
L: Sure! I would still wishing the same even if that meant to lose all what I have!  
C: In this way, meaybe you should talk with her... how about a dinner, in the farm, today? You both will be alone... she will be waiting you at eight o'clock... don't be late!!

Clark asked her mother to preppear a delicious dinner for the two of them that night. He also ask her to dress really pretty... he said her that they would celebrate her pregnance.  
But at eight o'clock, somebody knocked the door, and then Clark said her that he should go out.  
Martha, not understanding anything, went to open the door. It was Lionel, with a red tulips bouquet.  
M: Lionel! What are you doing here?  
L: Clark...  
M: Oh, god! Ok. Come in... now I understand all this...  
L: What?  
M: Nothing - she smiled.  
L: You look really pretty...  
M: Thanks - she blushed - Are them for me?  
L: What? Oh, yeah, the floweres... of course, they are for the prettiest woman of the world, and I thought this is you...  
She blushed more, and took the flowers.  
M: Take a sit, please, I'm going to take the dinner from the kitchen.

Clark still there, waiting her.  
M: What does it mean Clark? I will not...!  
C: Sure you will! He deserve to know it, mum. He love you too much. And trust me, he want this baby as mush than you...  
He kissed her and disappeared, then Martha went to the dinningroom with the dinner.

Before start eating, Lionel served some vine in the glasses, but Martha said him that she will not drink vine.  
M: Lionel... I have to tell you something...  
L: What is it? Are you ok?  
M: I'm fine, I'm better than ever - she smiled - This is something that I should tell you before...  
L: You're worrying me...  
M: Lionel, do you remember when you said me that you want to live the life now that our sons are old?  
L: I do.  
M: How about if they weren't... what would happened if our sons were childs yet, would you love me anyway? Would you stay with me?  
L: Of course! We would build a family together, then, and that would be really nice... I can't imagine a better woman to have a family than you...  
He hold her hand.  
M: I'm pregnant.  
L: What? - he surprised himself but he was smiling - You... you're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?!  
M: Yeah! We are! - she was glad to see Lionel so happy.  
L: Oh Martha, you're making me the happiest man of this world.  
M: Really?  
L: Of course! Oh my god! I'm being a father again!! I'm being a father with the woman I love!! Isn't this a dream becoming true?  
He stood up and went with Martha. She still sat down and he hugged and kissed her.  
L: Marry me, Marta! Be my wife to do a family of us!  
M: Are you sure of this, Lionel?  
L: Sure, I am! I never wished nothing more than this! Come on, what do you say, will you be my wife?  
She smiled and kissed him.  
M: I will.  
Lionel touched her tummy and said to his future son...  
L: Have you listened this, your parents are getting married! - then he look at Martha. She still sitting down and he was kneel down - I love you, Martha - he had tears on his eyes.  
M: I love you too - she was crying, crying of hapiness because all that had finally found its happy ending.

THE END


End file.
